


Wedding

by ElisaJ



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Completed, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Romance, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, family bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaJ/pseuds/ElisaJ
Summary: A story for HanVi week of Gohan and Videl's wedding and the family bonds they form.
Relationships: Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Wedding

Wedding

Ironic how a night of storms brings about the brightest mornings. It was as if a higher power was apologizing for the calamity of the previous night. Last night was a wild one. Rain and hail pounded the rooftops and windows. Wind howled violently ripping a few shingles of homes. This didn’t happen at the home of Mr. Satan, world savior of the Cell Games. No, his mansion was too sturdy and strong to buckle at the wild weather.

The pavilions on display in his mass backyard weren’t so lucky. The canopy pavilions that flew in the wind became flying projectiles were spread out over the yard with one in the roof of the gazebo pavilion. Expensive flowers were scattered over the yard along with a few garden statues. The father of the bride woke up in a panic seeing the mess of his yard on his daughter’s most important day.

Her wedding day.

The wedding planner was on the phone making arrangements for new pavilions, a gazebo and flowers to be delivered. It was expensive, especially the imported flowers but cost meant nothing for Mr. Satan to give his daughter the perfect wedding.

While the father of the bride was on task to make sure the wedding goes off without a hitch, miles away the father of the groom took the small stroll from his bedroom to his son’s room. He was his son’s best man and as such responsible to not only give a speech at the wedding (he wasn’t looking forward to that) but also was responsible to throw him a bachelor party. Son Goku had zero experiences organizing anything. He was saved from asking his wife on what to do when his former teacher offered to organize the party. Master Roshi never had the chance to throw Goku one. He wouldn’t miss the opportunity to throw one for his son.

Goku brought Gohan to Master Roshi’s home expecting a party similar to the ones Bulma hosted at her home. Gohan’s friends from college and work were there. His friends, Krillin and Yamcha were there, too as were many party girls, strippers and alcohol!

The latter of the three took Goku and Gohan by surprise. Gohan’s friends and Yamcha took full advantage of the many beautiful women and alcohol. Krillin acted as bodyguard to Gohan when some of the women became too flirty with the groom. Some of the beautiful women flirted with Goku but his blunt rejection and confusion of the flirty women left them cold. Gohan indulged in the alcohol and games as he was used to sharing drinks and attending parties with his friends during college. Goku had a few drinks though didn’t feel the kick that eventually affected Master Roshi, Krillin and Yamcha. His Saiyan body had more resistant to alcohol than everyone else. Gohan being half Saiyan started to feel the effects with a buzz as the evening wore on.

It was a fun evening. Goku didn’t understand all of it but it was fun. He didn’t mind the strippers though he preferred the stripping performances of his wife. The card and drinking games were hilarious. Watching a drunk Master Roshi, Yamcha and Gohan friends make fools of themselves were slightly funny though confusing to him. By the end of the night, the alcohol eventually got to Krillin who begged Goku to not tell ChiChi he drunkenly motorboated a beautiful woman who he mistaken for his wife. If ChiChi knew, his wife will know and only Porunga can bring him back.

The party ended after three in the morning. Yamcha and Master Roshi stayed at Master Roshi’s home while the party girls and strippers were picked up by their company’s vehicle services. Goku being the only sober one, teleported Goku’s friends to Mr. Satan’s home. The vast mansion had guest rooms for everyone and since the bride was on the other side of the mansion she didn’t see or know about the arrival of her drunk guests. Unfortunately, when Goku teleported to Mr. Satan’s home, he used Mr. Satan’s Ki and teleported to his bedroom where the world champ was being entertained by two women.

Indulging with naked women sexually seemed to be the theme of the night and like Krillin, he had to promise not to tell ChiChi who would tell Videl of what her father was doing the night before her wedding.

Returning to Master Roshi’s place, he found a buzzed Gohan helping a drunk Yamcha and Master Roshi in bed. Krillin was drunk but sober enough to clean up and fly home. That left Gohan. He was clearly buzzed as they say and knew he couldn’t take Gohan to ChiChi like this. So, keeping a hand around his son’s waist flew, hoping the flight will have him sober when they arrive home.

It didn’t. Gohan stumbled a few times in the dark house as Goku walked him to his room. Gohan was sober enough to dress alone but Goku stood at the door just in case he was needed. As soon as Gohan’s head tapped the pillow, he was knocked out. Goku looked over the room briefly before walking out. His room was very sparse now. As a wedding present, Mr. Satan bought a huge capsule home for Gohan and Videl. To the surprise of everyone, the engaged couple decided they will place their home next to Gohan’s parents’ house. Videl was a city girl but over the years of courting Gohan grown accustomed to the country life her future husband lived. It also would give her the privacy she and Gohan could never have living in the city.

Goku returned to his room where ChiChi was fast asleep. Removing his clothes, Goku climbed in bed with his wife. His presence awakened her as ChiChi rolled over and snuggled with Goku.

“You smell of alcohol and smoke,” ChiChi mumbled.

“I had a few drinks but Gohan’s friends were smoking.” He wiggled his nose as if he could still smell the stench of smoke.

“And Gohan?”  
  


Goku recalled seeing Gohan puff a few cigarettes. He didn’t understand the habit himself. It was something Gohan picked up among his friends in college. It wasn’t a habit ChiChi or Videl were pleased with, but as it was something Gohan indulged in only when with his friends, it was tolerated for now.

“He had a couple of cigarettes.”

“Maybe a child will force that indulgence out of him,” ChiChi murmured. “You protect him from the women?”

“I did. Krillin did most of it…..”

“Before he got drunk,” ChiChi sleepily finished. “18 will find out what he did and tell me. I imagined he’s buzzed but as long as Gohan isn’t hungover for the wedding…” Another yawn departed from ChiChi’s lips. “You’re his best man, Goku, but you’re his father so look out for him a little longer.”

* * *

Gohan had a slight throb to his head when he woke up. The effects of last night still lingered. He pulled off the covers slightly confused. His memory was a little foggy but he recalled flying home with his Dad. He felt the strong arm of his father around him as the two talked and laughed at the events of the night.

It was nice bonding with his father this way. Gohan always cherished the bonding he and his father shared when it didn’t include fighting. Unfortunately, that’s when most of their bonding occurred in his early childhood. In his twenties now, Gohan’s memories of his life with his mother and father before Uncle Raditz were fading. Where Gohan could remember hours of events in a day as child, as a man those memories were flashes now. He remembered pieces of those events, recall feelings of being held by his parents; a warm kiss on his cheek from his mother; a tender rub of his head from his father.

Full memories of those moments were locked away in old family photos or the sharp mind of his mother who would share stories of those days from time to time. Bonding with his father didn’t start again until after he returned to life. It was an adjustment. Gohan had grown and changed from when he last saw his father. His father had to adjust a lot because he still saw Gohan as a nine-year-old boy instead of a teenager in high school with friends, a girlfriend and a life that didn’t include fighting. There were awkward moments where his father tried to carry him on his shoulders as a child; things his Dad did that were embarrassing to Mom but fine to Gohan as a child were now embarrassing now as an adult.

One of Gohan’s favorite bonding moments with his Dad occurred when he talked to him about proposing to Videl. His Mom told him Dad has different sides. There were sides only she has seen. The night before Gohan proposed to Videl, Gohan got a glimpse of what his Mom meant.

_“Whatcha doin’ out here, Gohan?”_

_Gohan’s father float from the ground to sit with him on the roof of their home. Recalling the small box in his hand, Gohan shoved the velvet box in his pocket._

_“What’s that, Gohan?”_

_Gohan cringed. He hoped Dad didn’t see that. Knowing his Dad will keep asking until he told him, Gohan took out the box. “I….I got something for Videl. I don’t know how to give it to her.”_

_“That box?” Goku took the box from Gohan and opened it. “Ya wanna give Videl a ring?” Gohan prepared himself to explain the purpose of the ring since his Dad didn’t understand when….. “Oh!” it dawned on Goku. “Ya gonna ask Videl to marry you.” He handed the box back to him. “Just ask her, Gohan. She’s gonna say yes.”_

_Gohan stared at the diamond ring. He knew Videl will say yes. They both love each other. Videl even hinted about children one day so logically Videl should say yes but it was still scary to ask her. What if he’s wrong? What if she says no? Erasa turned down her boyfriend’s proposal and they’ve been living together since college. Erasa was happy in her relationship but she wasn’t sure if she was ready for a permanent commitment. Being Videl’s friend, this worried Gohan._

_“I know….but what if she doesn’t.”_

_“Gohan,” Gone was Dad’s lighthearted voice. He was suddenly serious. “Don’t worry. Videl will say yes. She’s been waiting for this. Don’t make the mistake I did and kept Mom so waiting so long she worried I wouldn’t marry her.”_

_Gohan knew the story of his parents’ proposal. It sounded like them. “But you didn’t know you promised Mom you will marry her when you were a kid. She misunderstood, too, but you both got over that.”_

_“We did, but for too long, Mom thought I only married her because of the promise. She didn’t realize I did fall in love with her.” He shrugged sheepishly. “I wasn’t good with that type of stuff with your Mom then. She knows I love her but I wish I could take away the hurt I caused. I hurt her a lot over the years but this one, I really wish I could have a second chance at that.” Gohan stared at his Dad astonished. He couldn’t remember his Dad talk about his emotions like this. He didn’t know his Dad was capable of it._

_This was definitely a rare moment and Gohan knew he couldn’t let it go to waste. So, he asked, “What second chance?”_

_Dad was quiet for several moments. Gohan thought he missed his opportunity but his father quietly confessed, “I wish I proposed to her.”_

_Whoa! Gohan never expected to hear that but it made sense. “Gohan,” Dad warned him. “Don’t keep her waiting. The longer you do, the longer she will have doubts about you two. Don’t ever let her feel that.”_

Gohan took his father’s advice to heart. The next day he proposed to Videl and wedding plans were on the way.

He lied in bed late this morning thinking of how momentous this day and how that talk with Dad led to this when he heard a knock on his door. “Gohan? Are ya awake?”

He should be, Gohan mused as he sat up. It was almost 11am and he was getting married at 2pm. That bachelor party. He thought of the behavior of his friends. He had a slight head throb that will gone by the ceremony but his friends were suffering a heavy hungover. Saiyan blood was a blessing.

Dad entered the room. He was already dressed in his suit except his tie hung loosely around his neck. Mom got him ready. Dad could put on a suit but after all these years, still didn’t know how to tie a tie. “Are Mom and Goten still here?”

“I took Mom to Mr. Satan’s place. Mom is helping Videl get ready. That means I have to get Goten ready.” Dad laughed nervously. “ChiChi has a lot of faith in me to do that.”

Gohan pushed off the bed covers and swung his long legs off the bed. “I’ll help.” Aside from a few clothes, most of Gohan’s things were in the house Mr. Satan gifted to him and Videl. After a week holiday to a beach resort, the newlyweds were going to settle in their new home. As he was about to rise from bed, Gohan noticed his Dad sitting on the edge. His cheerful demeanor changed once again.

“So, are you ready for this?”

“To get married?” Gohan confirmed with a firm nod. “Yeah. I am.” He was certain of his decision thanks to that talk with his Dad. Gohan longed for more talks like that with his Dad but there never seem to be a moment where they could talk. The closest might’ve been last night when they came home together but he was buzzed and wouldn’t remember everything if he did talk. Today was probably a good time. “Dad… why did you ask if I’m ready for this?” His Dad looked at him questioningly. “I mean, you told me to propose to Videl. Why are you asking if I’m ready?”

Once again, Dad was silent. He rubbed the back of his neck; a sign that Gohan knew signaled his Dad’s nerves and uncomfortableness of the topic.

“I guess I thought I should. Your gramps asked me the same thing hours before I married ChiChi.”

“Grandpa Gyumao?” Grandpa and Dad had a good relationship. It wasn’t perfect. The three years after Dad came back from Yardrat was the worse time between them. Grandpa wasn’t fond of Dad for his absence and what that did to Mom but since his return, their relationship was solid. Still, Gohan had to ask, “What did you tell him?”

“I told him I wanted to marry ChiChi. Your Gramps said I didn’t have to go through with it, but I wanted to.”

“Why?”

Again, Dad shrugged. “I had an instinct. Me and ChiChi spent a few days before the wedding getting to know each other. I liked being around her. I knew if I had more time I’d fall in love and figure this marriage thing out.” With an awkward laugh, he confesses, “I kind of did.”

“You did, Dad.” Gohan patted his Dad’s shoulder. “You did.”

“Thanks.” There was something in Dad’s eyes that surprised Gohan. He seemed touched at Gohan’s assurance. “Your gramps told me I can always come to him for advice on marriage. I can’t can be as good as Gyumao but I’ll be here if you wanna talk.”

Gohan knew the gossip of his parents’ marriage from his Dad’s friends, but unlike them, Gohan witnessed it with a front row seat. For his parents to go through all they did and still be together, Gohan knew his parents were the ultimate source of knowledge in making a marriage work. “Thanks, Dad. I will.”

“I know ya have a busy life now. Ya got ya book stuff and your friends. Now ya gettin’ married and will have a kid one day. ChiChi told me even though ya gonna be next door, we can’t come over every day.”

“Make sure you tell Goten that.”

It was a joke. Gohan expected his Dad to laugh but he noticed sadness in Dad’s eyes. _Wait. Is this really bothering Dad? I knew Mom would be sad but….._

“Gonna be kind of weird to not see you at the table every night. Ya gonna be next door but we can’t hang out as much.”

_Wow. Dad…. I didn’t know._

“Tell you what.” Gohan put his arm around his Dad. “Once a month, we’ll spar together. I shouldn’t get too rusty. We’ll meet at that river you brought me and Goten after you came back.”

Gohan saw the smile return his Dad’s face, especially in his eyes. Those were fond memories he had with his brother and Dad after his return. For several days, the three fished, sparred and talked, forming a bond and memories they missed for seven years.

“Well, if ya wanna,” Dad grinned. “I know ya don’t enjoy fighting like me.”

“No,” Gohan agreed, “but I enjoy it with you.”

* * *

“There. What do you think?”

Videl was turned in the chair away from ChiChi to the mirror. “Wow.” Videl leaned forward in her chair awed. Despite Erasa’s advice, Videl allowed ChiChi to fix her makeup for the wedding. This was her future mother-in-law so Videl wanted to get along well with her. They have for years. Videl always considered ChiChi’s advice and suggestions but even Videl wasn’t sure about letting ChiChi do her makeup. She wore little herself. Even today, she kept her makeup simple but Videl was happy to be wrong as she was very impressed with the skill ChiChi used to paint her face.

“It’s beautiful.” Videl turned her face left and right admiring the flawless foundation ChiChi put on her face and neck, the soft rose of blush on her cheeks, and perfection of the red shine on her lips. A tomboy herself and one who lost her mother at a young age, Videl wasn’t good with makeup but her future mother-in-law showed she had skills in that area.

The two formed a strong bond over the years. Videl was initially intimated and frustrated with her but after getting to know her, Videl saw ChiChi as a second mother and one she wanted to fiercely protect. She had no idea the hardships ChiChi endured; how isolated she felt over the years by her husband’s friends and even Gohan when he was so young. The more she learned, the more protective Videl became of ChiChi and the stronger their bond became. She was like a mother to her and Videl hoped she was a like a daughter to her.

“I know you had your doubts,” ChiChi grinned as Videl admired herself, “but I’m glad you approve.”

“I do.” Her future mother-in-law continued to impress her with her hidden talents. In the mirror, Videl saw the clock on the wall behind her. “Oh, I better get in my dress. It’s almost time.” Videl rose from her seat. ChiChi carefully removed the dress from the mannequin as Videl removed her robe.

Videl stepped in her dress with ChiChi helping her. They looked through many wedding books, went to many stores together before they found the perfect dress. Erasa complained a few times at ChiChi’s presence and advice but Videl appreciated it.

The strapless wedding gown was perfect for her. It showed off the muscles on her arms and upper body, her slim waist, slight curve of her hips and even Videl had to admire how the dress hugged and elevated the appeal of her breasts.

“This dress looks so gorgeous on you,” ChiChi zipped up the back. “I knew it. Each time you look more radiant. My son picked a winner in a wife.”

“I’m the lucky one.” Videl fingered her diamond engagement ring.

“You’re both lucky. You two found each other at the right time. Just like me and Goku.”

The mentioned of her future father-in-law and her mother-in-law’s marriage had butterflies fluttering in her stomach. “I’m a little nervous. You and Goku are a tough act to follow.”

ChiChi giggled amused as she smoothed down Videl’s dress. “We are? I didn’t think anyone would want to try to emulate our marriage.”

With the hardships they had, Videl understood why. “What I mean is being married to a half Saiyan won’t be easy. I have a lot of food to prepare for every day. I cooked for Gohan a few times but I know it’s not enough.”

“You’ll get there. I was pregnant with Gohan before I figured out how much I should cook for Goku and each time he left for periods of time, I had to relearn how much to cook for him.”

“That’s another thing,” Videl continued worriedly. “What if Gohan has to leave me like Goku left you? Gohan won’t fight unless he has to but what if he dies in battle and I have to be away from him for years?” Videl’s voice wavered. She wasn’t going to cry and ruin the makeup ChiChi decorated her face with. “I’m not sure I can be as strong as you.”

ChiChi put an arm around Videl. Future mother and daughter-in-law gazed at each other in the mirror. “I didn’t think I had this strength in me either. When Goku died and Gohan was taken from me, I couldn’t do anything. I was in bed for days. When Goku died at the Cell Games, I wanted to die. Even though I had Gohan, there were nights I wanted to die and be with Goku, but I couldn’t. Goku wouldn’t want me to give up like that. He’d want me to live. I found that inner strength just like you will if something should happen to Gohan.” Given the young bride a gentle squeeze, ChiChi told her, “Gohan won’t die like my Goku did and if he does, he’ll find a way back to you like my Goku came back to me, but if something should happen, like my Dad was there for me, your Dad and I will be there for you.”

Videl squeezed ChiChi’s hand; happy for the advice and happy for the first time in years, she had a mother. “ChiChi…. thank you.”

* * *

The weather was warm and bright when the ceremony started. The storms of last night were forgotten. Security was tight as it was big news Mr. Satan’s daughter was marrying her high school sweetheart. Some in the press thought the marriage was beneath Videl. She was the daughter of Mr. Satan, world savior, and she was marrying a poor country boy. Some thought the Son Family were gold diggers marrying into a rich and famous family like the Satans but as word traveled Videl was marrying the son of the previous champion of the Tenkaichi Budokai, many understood the match and approved.

The children of the former and current world champion marrying. What a coup! Many were already speculating what children the union will bring and how for another generation the world will be protected and in good hands.

Videl proudly walked on the arm of her father as the bridal march tune carried them down the aisle. Her eyes were straight ahead on the love of her life, Son Gohan.

Gohan stood at the alter with slightly sweaty palms as he viewed Videl walking towards him.

“Keep your eyes on Videl,” Gohan heard his father tell him. “You want to remember how pretty she looks today.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Gohan whispered. “That’s good advice.” How did his Dad know to say that?

“It’s not mine,” Dad said again. “A friend told me that when I got married.”

Gohan followed his Dad’s advice, staring at Videl with their eyes on each other. She was very beautiful and his best friend. Videl understood him in a way Piccolo never did. Speaking of whom, his first teacher sat on the front row with his mother, brother and Grandpa Gyumao.

As the bridal march concluded, Videl reached him at the altar. Like his Dad many years earlier, Gohan bowed to Mr. Satan. His future father-in-law bowed before him, took Videl’s hand and linked it with Gohan’s. The world champ had tears in his eyes as this traditional gesture meant the father was passing his daughter to her husband. He will be the one to care and protect his daughter now.

Duty completed, Mr. Satan took the empty seat besides ChiChi.

The priest opened the ceremony with a warm greeting and passage reading from the bible. He spoke of the importance of marriage, how he and Videl will lean on each other in bad and good times; how they will form everlasting memories and each trial will make the bond they form from this day forward stronger. Gohan felt his hand being squeezed. From the corner of his eye he could see Videl looking at him. She knew he knew the responsibilities sound like a lot but knew they will handle it together.

The priest continued without a beat. “Let us proceed with the vows.”

Videl handed her handed her bouquet to Erasa while Gohan turned to his father who held Videl’s wedding ring. They rehearsed this but the actual ceremony was making his palms sweat. Gohan nerves must’ve been obvious to his Dad who gave him a thumbs up as he handed Gohan the ring. The gesture from his Dad was a signal he got this but Gohan felt his stomach twisting in knots as he turned to Videl. It was instant but Videl’s smile dissolved his nerves. Funny, Gohan remembered Dad saying Mom’s smile had an effect him, too. Perhaps this is what he meant.

Confidence rising, Gohan spoke his vows. **“This woman I marry. No matter what the health situation is, I will love this person, respect this person, console this person and help this person until death protecting fidelity I swear.”**

Videl held back her tears. She would not ruin her makeup! She wanted to look perfect for Gohan today. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as the spotlight was on her, and like her effect on Gohan, his smile eased her nerves as she repeated the vows and slipped Gohan’s ring on his finger. **“This man I marry. No matter what the health situation is, I will love this person, respect this person, console this person and help this person until death protecting fidelity I swear.”**

The holy man smiled at the couple who only had eyes for each other. “By the power invested in me, in front of our wonderful family and friends, I now pronounce you as husband and wife. Son Gohan, you may kiss your bride.”

Gohan raised Videl’s veil off her beautiful face. Her face was colored on her lips and cheeks. The fragrance she wore was soft but tantalizing. Videl always had a pretty face but something about her dress and her face made her the most beautiful woman he laid eyes on.

With a gentle kiss, Gohan placed his soft lips over Videl’s. Much too short for his liking Gohan thought as he pulled away. He licked his lower lip loving the sweet taste of Videl. Later, he thought with a sly smile. Linking hands, Gohan and Videl faced their audience as the holy man announced, “Family, friends, I present you Son Gohan and Son Videl.”

Applause and cheers rang from the audience. Gohan heard the loud cheers of his Dad ringing in his ears. He the happy smile on his mother’s face as her eyes brimmed with tears. His younger brother imitated his Dad as he stood in his seat clapping and cheering. Grandpa clapped as well. Piccolo gave him a nod and his father-in-law burst in tears, wailing at the loss of his daughter but the gaining of a son.

Hand in hand Gohan and Videl walked down the aisle together as husband and wife with many of the guests showering them with flower petals and rice.

“So,” Gohan brought Videl’s hand to his lips. His hair was colored with petals of pink, lavender, white and red “we’re married now.”

“Yes, Gohan,” Videl pulled Gohan’s arm, bringing him down to place another kiss on his lips, “We’re married.”

**Actual vows used at a Westernized Japanese wedding.


End file.
